


Lysander's Gift

by GhostDetective



Category: The Septic Circle - Lorna Reid
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: After the others have fallen asleep, Jay gives Lysander his proper gift.





	Lysander's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS IN NOTES
> 
> Marnie got a dog, Freddy got a crystal lion with a heart melting tag, and all Lysander got was a face full of his possessed worry dolls? Not on my watch! ;) 
> 
> Lorna Reid owns the characters, I'm just playing with them. 
> 
> Rated for language.

Lysander's Secret Diary 

Frights: 1, Dreams come true: 1, Midnight snogging sessions: 1 

After that shit, Jay scared me senseless with those worry dolls (v unfunny), I ran up the stairs and hammered on the bathroom door, telling Jay to get out here and stop hiding in the bathroom with Freddy. Jay didn't answer. After I banged on the door again, Jay asked if I wanted a repeat of our war. I shuddered. I had barely survived the first time around. Jay laughed and told me to go back to the sofa and get some rest. I didn't need telling again. I went back to the lounge and lay back down on the sofa, Marnie hadn't woken up in all the commotion, she was still asleep in her armchair, with her new dog curled on her lap. I put my head down and drifted off to sleep. 

Later 

I was woken up by a warm hand against my cheek. I jerked awake and looked into Jay's green eyes, gazing down at me. So many of my sexual fantasies had started like this, I almost wanted to pinch myself, but I didn't want to move incase I broke the spell. I just stared at Jay and after a moment, Jay whispered that he had another present for me, one that he hadn't been able to give me earlier, but he could give it to me now. I blinked. Surely he couldn't mean... I cleared my throat and asked what his gift was. Jay just replied "close your eyes." 

I closed my eyes and a few moments later, I felt Jay's lips press against mine, soft and warm. Jay's hand came to rest on the back of my neck, while his other hand lay on my chest, winding into the lapel of my waistcoat. My hands reached out and cupped Jay's stubbled jawline. I moaned softly into the kiss, but Jay broke away, glancing over to check on Marnie, who was still asleep, drooling slightly. She would probably have slept through a chopper. Speaking of which... I leaned in and kissed Jay again, pressing my body against him, Jay wrapped his arms around me, kissing back with surprising tenderness, his tongue darted out and met mine in a union that was both battle and sweet surrender. 

We broke apart, panting and Jay sat back, telling me that he'd better get back to Freddy's spare room, before he finds out what we'd been up to. I said that Freddy would be steam cleaning the sofa for a fortnight. Jay snorted. He kissed me again and said "goodnight, Ly," making his way back out the room. "Goodnight, Jay," I replied, smiling as I watched him leave. 

Lysander Taylor may not have a ring to it, but Jaysander does.


End file.
